Bag of cement
5 |value =15; 5 |component of = |components =Concrete x5 Concrete scrap x7 |other uses = |quests = |edid =CementBag |baseid = }} A bag of cement is a junk item in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Characteristics A bag of cement is a pre-War item that was used extensively in the construction industry. Following the falling of the bombs, the larger stashes of concrete can be found at development sites (buildings, vaults etc.) across the Commonwealth. Crafting Bags of cement are most commonly used in the construction of settlement structures, primarily those which are concrete in design and building foundations. It can be broken down in to its individual components for use in crafting: Locations ''Fallout 4'' * 27 bags can be in and around Park Street Station and 13 within Vault 114. * 20 bags can be found in the Castle armory. * 16 bags can be found in Irish Pride Industries shipyard. * 11 bags can be found in Boston Airport ruins. * Nine bags can be found in the Castle tunnels. * Eight bags can be found at Wilson Atomatoys factory: 7 in the empty pipe accessed from the roof, 1 on the ground, directly under where the other bags are. * Seven bags can be found around the incomplete homes north of West Everett Estates. * Six bags can be found near the forklift truck on the road leading north from coastal cottage. * Five bags can be found near the flatbed truck, when entering West Everett Estates from the east. * Five bags can be found in Suffolk County charter school. * Five bags can be found in the west of General Atomics factory on a building site. * Five bags can be found in Poseidon Energy. * Five bags can be found outside a bunker door northwest of Somerville Place. * Four bags in College Square Station * Four bags can be found in Saugus Ironworks. * Three bags can be found on a pallet on road east of coastal Cottage. * Three bags can be found in HalluciGen, Inc. * 17 bags can be found at Cranberry Island supply shed. * Six bags can be found at the Nucleus. * Five bags can be found at Acadia. * Four bags can be found at Longfellow's cabin. * Four bags can be found at National Park Campground. * Three bags can be found in Vault 118 under Cliff's Edge Hotel. * Two bags can be found at Northwood Ridge Quarry. Junk vendors can also sometimes sell them. ''Fallout 76'' * At the Vault-Tec Agricultural Research Center. * Two at Lewis & Sons Farming Supply, on a shelf in the barn. * At R&G Processing Services, at least 8 bags can be found behind the chain-link fence with a broken door near a couple of cinder blocks (SW corner). * Outside Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06. * Three on a shelf in the Watoga super duper mart. * Three can be found in an open truck (due south of abandoned mine site Kittery, east of the Mount Blair map marker). * Three can be found at Beckwith farm, in a wheelbarrow near the weapons workbench. * Five in a shed north of the church at Kanawha County Cemetery. * Two by some metal barrels outside the largest building at Lucky Hole mine. * Several can be found at the top level of the monorail elevator just past the rail car. Category:Fallout 4 junk items Category:Fallout 76 junk items fr:Sac de ciment pt:Saco de cimento ru:Мешок цемента uk:Мішок цементу